primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honor (PX)
Pilot is the first episode of Primeval Ultimate . It set in the year 2096. Short Sypnosis When Peter Winslet had it first enconter with a Prehistoric Dragon, he with the help of the team will try to find out why prehistoric creatures are begin to appear. Full sypnosis Part One: Three persons are seen runnimg from a shinning light that comes from a room, the girl shout to the two men to hurry up but the shinning light dissapears and the girl turn to the room and falls on her knees.Then the episode turns to a Future London where a former soldier called Harry is on the back part of a van, his partners gives him the signal to get ready when a giant shadow appears in the sky, the van turns on in the creature's way. Harry stars to fire a sonar gun which severall hit the creature now reveal to be a dragon, although the several shots, the dragon is still flying, they keep following when the dragon turns to the van and goes towards the van while he prepares to breathe out the fire. Before the fire reaches the van Harry jumps off and drops to the floor and the dragon flies away. The previous guy that gave the signal tells Harry that is over, he is sick of trying to hunt down the dragon and he can't excuse anymore the deaths. In the morning Peter, a police officer is send to investigated another body found. In the crime scene Peter notes that the body shares similar characteristics with previous ones found: burns and snatch flesh.Suddenly Harry appears to warm him about the real cause but Peter suspects of him to be the killer and when he is about to ask a final question, Harry was already gone. Then in the night another man is attacked. Peter asks for the satellite cameras but National Security says that the cameras were having a problem when they tried to film the area of the murders. Meanwhile Harry meets with a former journalist, Liza, she gives him photos and reports that she could found in her past archives. Harry looks intrigued one of the archives that links the creature to a mysterious shinning light. Back at the police station Peter is informed that a zoologist wants to talk to him, Jane the zoologist explains that the deaths weren´t caused by a murderer but by an unknown animal. Peter asks her for help to capture the strange animal. She also reveals that all deaths were near the valley. Liza joins Harry for look after the creature. In Peter's home he receives a call informing him that the creature was localized by the valley, he calls Jane to report the sighting. Liza and Harry are ambushed by the creature but they manage to escape from the creature. When the creature manage to find them, they see that the creature is actually a dragon. When the creature was about to throw its fire, Peter and the police drive away the creature with sonar guns. Peter interrogates again Harry and Liza, she excuses they were there because the reports on the newspapers. Peter sends the police back when they heard a scream. Peter gets in the car with Jane as Harry convinces them that he will be necesary because of his knowledge of weapons. They arrive to place and found Tom trapped under his motorcycle. Peter and Harry take him out of his motorcycle when the dragon appears again. Everybody get in the car. The dragon chases them for two miles until the creature hits the car and making it fall out the highway to the precipice... Part Two: The team wakes up only to be captured by a group of knights, the team confused is taken to what appears a medieval castle, in the castle they are acused of practicing witchcraft assuming by the kind of clothes they are wearing and by the carried devices so they are sent to the dungeons. In the dungeons they meet each other, Harry reveals that an unknown organization called itself as the ARC contract him to capture the creature. But his team failed to captured the dragon so he continue trying only for his honor. Later in the knight they heard screams and explosions. Peter looks out the window when he sees an object coming target them. Everybody crouchs and the fired object breaks the walls of the prison. Peter grab a sword and the team climb up the stairs. Up stairs they found a group of knights trying to contain all the prisoners that are trying to escape. Three of them pursues the team by the stairs. Tom distracts the knights and guide them to another place of the castle. Meanwhile Peter, Liza, Harry and Jane goes to the principal tower. Two guards armed with strings pointed to the team but they are attacked and killed by the dragon. After this the dragon puts its attention towards the team. They manage to go down by the roof of the towers and buildings of the castle while the dragon tries to chases them. They hide in of the huts of the village. Tom enters to the hut where the others are. Tom warns them that the dragon is destroying the village and an army is coming. The villians are been evacuated but the prisoners are been used like bait. Peter devises a plan. He asks who knows to ride a horse. Harry rides a horse, Peter one other and finally Jane rides one horse. They ride for the village but the knight who captured them pursuing them. Jane disappears for a while when the knight with the help of other knight corner Harry and Peter. The dragon appears and attack the knights. Peter and Harry use the situation to escape away. Now outside the village they try to remember the place where they woke up. Tom and Liza recognize the place because of a giant rock. They get there when the dragon appears again. Harry in the horse with Tom distract the dragon while Peter and Liza try to found the way to return back. In the chase the dragon flies away when Tom sights Jane in a hill so they return back. Tom informs Peter and Liza about Jane. They assume that they found the way to return back so the go to the hill. In the hill Jane asks them how they found her, Peter anwsers that they saw her walking there. The dragon ambushed by the hill spitting fire multiples time. An army approaches to the hill and manage to defeat the dragon. One of them recognized the team as the witch prisoners. He orders to capture them but the team runs away. When they are in the border of the precipice the army makes fall the team. Again they wake up in the morning but now what appears a highway. They find out that they are now in their original time. Peters calls emergency because Tom and Liza have injured their legs. In the next day Peter asks Jane how she knew the place where they could come back. She anwsers "intuition". Peter unsastificied with the anwser receives a call from Jane now cured for a meeting. In the meeting Liza shows Peter, Harry, Tom and Jane a newspaper about a misterious creature that likes to kill horses. Characters Peter Johnson (First appearance) Tom Flint (First appearance) Jane Walters (First appearance) Harry Morrison (First appearance) Liza Hayes (Fist appearance) Creatures Prehistoric Dragon (First appearance) Kelenken (Only newspaper photo) Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Ultimate Episodes Category:Primeval Ultimate Season One Episodes